This invention relates to swimming pools and more particularly to automatic cleaning methods and apparatus which employ one or more jet streams of water originating at or near the interior surface of the pool to agitate dirt that has settled to the floor of the pool so that it may become suspended in the pool water and be pumped through the pool water filtering apparatus.
Existing automatic pool sweeping systems employ powerful water jets projected from sweeper hoses at the bottom of the pool to dislodge dirt and keep the water agitated until the dirt finds its way into the pool outlets.
Recently water outlet heads mounted in the pool side walls and bottom have produced jet streams that are rotated 360 degrees to help agitate and clean the pool water. These outlet heads employ complicated mechanisms to rotate the jet streams.